The present invention relates generally relates to a molding made from polyurethane, and more particularly, to a seat cushion and a process for its production. The process for producing the molding comprises several alternatives within the framework of a mold casting process.
Polyurethanes are used in different morphologies and in a variety of different areas of application. For example, the use of polyurethane foam is known for upholstering furniture parts, seats, in particular car seats, and for seat cushions. This material is generally employed as a molding or is cut from blocks when it is used in the seat field.
In the automobile field for example, currently more than 80% of all cars are fitted with seat cushions made from polyurethane foam. However, the comfort of these seat cushions is sometimes considered a drawback.
Gels made from polyurethane are also known for use as seat cushions.
Patent EP 57838 claims gels for avoiding decubitus, which is characterized by so-called undercrosslinking. These gels are produced by the reaction of a polyisocyanate with long-chain polyols. These dimensionally stable gels made from polyurethane raw materials may be used as mattresses, mattress inserts, automobile seats and upholstered furniture.
Patent EP 511570 protects improved gels made from polyols and polyisocyanates having low characteristic, which are produced from mixtures of long-chain and short-chain polyethers. Cushions in shoes, on bicycle saddles and on seat surfaces, supports to avoid and prevent injuries, face masks and upholstery under riding saddles are possible applications for the improved gels of Patent EP 511570.
The high weight and the high thermal capacity of seat cushions made from pure gel are disadvantageous. The high thermal capacity may lead to cold seats since body warmth is removed perceptibly to heat a cushion made from gel.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.